the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Veggies for Vegans
Veggies for Vegans is a restaurant on the outskirts of Swotford. In the episode Harry Smith Tidies Up it took the place of Gobble N' Fart (much to Harry Smith's disgust) and consists of solely vegetable meals for consumption, with no meat or dairy. Despite its name, many people who are non-vegans eat there, mistaken that the food is healthy. It is James Smith's favourite restaurant. In September 2016 Veggies for Vegans started a home delivery service for meals, though it was discontinued in March 2017 due to it being constantly inundated with prank calls, many of which were done by Jamie Wallace. Veggies for Vegans is additionally a Poke Mum gym in Poke Mum Go, though it is rarely used and often occupied by noobs. Appearance Main entrance The main entrance of Veggies for Vegans consists of a large, green, cabbage-like structure with "Veg ies for Ve ans" (the second and third "g"s were knocked off by chavs and never replaced) mounted on top. Upon entering the cabbage, a small corridor leads to the actual restaurant, containing doors with questionable names such as "infected ingredients". Whenever a customer walks into the restaurant, 'BrocoBox' notoriously plays from speakers mounted in the corridor. Restaurant exterior The restaurant's exterior is comprised of a long, rectangular building covered in faded, peeling, puke-green paint. A large vegetable skip can be found near the back of the restaurant; sometimes rats scurry around in it. In the opening hours, workers can be seen fetching vegetables from the bin to be used for meals. Restaurant interior The interior of the restaurant itself consists of tatty vegetable-themed furniture, vegetable-themed waiters and posters lining the walls about the dangers of meat and dairy. Dirt and rotting crumbs can be seen in the crevices of the tables and counter. The restaurant's kitchen is also incredibly dirty and full of flies, cockroaches and rat droppings. It is claimed by former staff to smell like dead bodies. Meals Each meal is served with a drink, which is a choice of either toilet water or a rotten vegetable smoothie. Some of the most popular meals include but are not limited to: Mushy Mash A watery, sloppy mashed potato meal, mixed with dirty water for added mushiness. Broccoli Fries Only slightly crunchier than Mushy Mash, Broccoli Fries are made from a mix of broccoli waste and defrosted broccoli. Turnip Burger Turnip Burgers consist of a large slab of turnip between two potato buns. Mouldy celery mush can be added for 50p extra. Served with Broccoli Fries. Sprout Nuggets Sprout Nuggets are large, undercooked Brussel Sprouts in a cheap corner shop shopping bag. Carrotcano A dome made of old carrots that is filled with mushy peas and has salad cream squirted around the top. Sometimes the mushy peas start rotting, causing such a high buildup of pressure the contents erupt from the dome like a volcano. This meal may be discontinued due to it shooting a mushy pea into a seven year old girl's eye in September 2016. Green Bean Royale Chopped carrots and green bean mush sandwiched between two potato buns. Served with Broccoli Fries. Criticism Veggies for Vegans has been criticised heavily due to the facts that the vegetables used are the leftovers of those fed to pigs on industrial pig farms, and have spread diseases in the past. Despite this, the restaurant is still open, and is considered healthy by some people including James Smith. The staff have refused to admit that it got a Scorez on Da Doorz rating of 0 in December 2016. Category:Restaurants Category:Swotford